Category talk:Pseudosuchian Wesen
Thoughts... At one point we deleted all of these categories for "types" of Wesen that someone created. Now they are all back, in a sense, but even more specific. Do we really need them? People just keeping changing them anyway. And do we know if the Wesen actually have that kind of DNA in them anyway, or if they just resemble those animals/creatures? If we do keep them, can't we be more generic? Like "Reptilian Wesen", etc.? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:38, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :I think it would be best to be more generic since people keep changing them. ::And unless I was a zoologist or someone really into that type of thing, I wouldn't even know what some of them mean without looking them up anyway. So what value do they have? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 02:28, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I had set them up initially as very broad categories that were intended to hold between 2 and 8, but I see others have come in and added categories that thin them out. I've gone in and "normalized" the new categories others have added this evening since many of these were poorly named. I happen to be into zoology myself, and it would seem to me there are at least a few editors out there who are, so I'd say it's useful those of us who have been playing with it. The idea here is to provide categories for comparing Wesen we might expect to be similar, and for providing a somewhat navigable directory of them. Granted, some work can be done to make them navigable for the average non-scientist. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Also, with regards to DNA, that is exactly why I am insisting on names like "feline Wesen" instead of "Felinae Wesen". Obviously the feline Wesen do not belong to Felinae, so why call it Felinae Wesen when it merely resembles a feline? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I would think, for the average user, they would expect to go to the Wesen by classification category page, and see only a list like "Rodent Wesen", "Canine Wesen", "Feline Wesen", "Reptilian Wesen" (I know that one is more broad), etc. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 09:19, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Raptor. I can't even begin to understand half of these categories without either looking them up or being a biologist. Which I'm not. I think we should go back to categories like "Canine Wesen" and "Feline Wesen" and such. :::I'm going to try to put together some navigatory bits for the non-zoologists without sacrificing the current structure; stay tuned. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 20:48, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::(I'll be in the chat room for a little bit while I work on this if anyone wants to chip in with feedback/ideas.) Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::I've put together the following template that serves to help a little with navigation. I'm planning on doing additional similar picture-based templates to help taxonomy-challenged users navigate through each of these categories a little more effectively. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 23:47, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Built a second one to help navigate the mammal pages: More to come, time to eat now. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 01:07, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, the visual browsing system is all set up now! I think it should be set up now on all the relevant categories; have a look and see if you're able to navigate through them a little more intuitively now. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:21, May 17, 2013 (UTC)